


An Attempt at Refusal

by oregonbud



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-20 22:04:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11344011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oregonbud/pseuds/oregonbud
Summary: A quick oneshot describing the battle of Undyne and Frisk. Contains Genocide spoilers. Mainly just a character study of Frisk and Undyne as they fight.





	An Attempt at Refusal

In the hopeless battle, the child was at the disadvantage. It was as clear to Undyne as it was to the rest of the monsters, but, yet, the child maneuvered through the barrage of spears thrown by her. The child had something powering them, a clear force moving them forward, almost like a God pushing them to kill everything in its path, leading to nowhere. Undyne could do nothing to stop them from killing the ones in the outside of Snowdin, but Papyrus, he could have been saved…  
She knew she could not win...  
But something kept her from dying...  
Something...

The child held no regret, feeling only the experience gained from defeating another monster, staring at the woman fading into the black, her dust blowing through the wind howling past the child. Just as they were about to walk away, the dust gathered again. It appeared once more as Undyne in a swift motion. This time, however, she was in more dense armor, her eyepatch removed, a light beaming from it as she stepped forward, raising her spear.

 **“You’re going to have to try a little harder than THAT.”** Undyne quickly hit the child, blow after blow. It was now when the child finally showed emotion; a clear frustration. Every time she landed an attack on the child, they retaliated, in a sloppy swing of their weapon. They were not ready for such an intense battle, sweat and blood strewn over them as they screamed and yelled in anger. Undyne did not speak, only smiling at the child, mocking them and taunting them to hit harder. They complied, striking with their weapon, gasping for air as their wounds attempted to heal. As the battle wore on, Undyne stood strong, knowing one falter could mean defeat. The child mapped her patterns, dodging spears one by one, racing towards Undyne on the bridge. 

Halfway down in health, Undyne breathed heavily, raising her spear once more in retaliation. She had killed them several times, but every time they returned they had learned more about her attacks and her fighting style. She knew she couldn’t block their attacks- they were so quick, and her armor made her quite slow in dodging. The child held their weapon firmly, their gaze empty, as if they were not looking at Undyne; they were mapping her movements and strategies. In a flash the child attacked, their weapon glazed in blood and tears, holding their ground on the unstable bridge. Undyne stared at the child, almost amused at their motivation to beat her. No, it was not motivation. It was a clear determination.

A clear determination to destroy everything she loved. Everything her friends loved. Everything in the whole underground was in danger because of one child’s determination to kill them all. She would not have that. She was ready.

Alphys was watching the battle through her cameras planted around Waterfall, sweat rolling down her cheeks as she realized the inevitable. 

“Evacuate everyone,” she whispered into her intercom, barely being able to speak at the sight of her best friend, no, the love of her life, being slowly killed by a mere human. “Quick!”

The child only had to hit her a few more times to kill her off for good… Undyne was ready for her death, but still determined to carry on. It was harder to hit the child now, and Undyne was getting hit with more power than before. _Alphys will save them, I know it. I’ll die for a good cause. I’ll save so many monsters…_

__

They will remember me…  
I know they will…

The final blow landed. Undyne stepped back, coughing up blood and spit. 

The child didn’t respond, staring emotionlessly at the slowly disintegrating body. They gripped their weapon with the wind passing by in the background. It had slowed down now, almost as if it was mourning Undyne. 

“Damn it... So even THAT power... It wasn't enough...? Heh… Heheheh… If you… If you think I'm gonna give up hope, you're wrong. Cause I've... Got my friends behind me. Alphys told me that she would watch me fight you… And if anything went wrong, she would... evacuate everyone. By now she's called Asgore and told him to absorb the 6 human SOULs. And with that power…”  
“This world will live on...!”

In a quick second, Undyne’s body had melted and blown away. The child did not stop to mourn, only walking past in silence.


End file.
